Tutorial: Top Ten Guns In All Categories
This is a page supposed to help people determine which guns to obtain/equip. This is just an opinion. The higher skill required, the more pro people will think of you, and the more pro you can be. The more spammy, skillless, easy, and unfair weapons have lower points, cuz well..... no one would like to see you holding THOSE... Primary #Laser Assistant, Burning and high damage, and huge ammo? what more can you need? (Skill required:4/10) #Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Spray, slow, and has no scope, bummer.(Skill required: 6/10) #Black Mamba, Slow, and prey. (Skill required: 6/10) #Excalibur, High damage and huge ammo, and a shield! (Skill required: 5/10) #Champion Peacemaker,huge ammo,but medium damage,start spinning,anddddd their dead(South Park meme)(Skill required: 7/10) #Undertaker,get really close,check,shoot,check,they dead,check.(Skill required: 7/10) #Minigun Shotgun, it's a shotgun bro, you know what to do.(Skill required: 4/10) #Adamant Laser Cannon, err, don't hold too much, basically the crystal laser cannon on steroids, you can melt em to doom!(Skill required: 6/10) #Dino Slayer, Dinosaurs extinction, let's see what it can do to champions.(Skill required: 7/10) #Secret Forces Rifle, a military rifle?(Skill required: 7/10) Backup #Thunderer, snipe away bruddah!(Skill required: 6/10) #Hitman Exoskeleton, let them burn(Skill required: 8/10) #Dual Cryo Pistols, let them get hypothermia(Skill required: 4/10) #Mountain Wolf, wolf hunts its prey(Skill required: 5/10) #Champion Mercenary, whats the point of the mercenary, when you have a champion one?(Skill required: 3/10) #Shotgun Pistol, I hope you like shotguns(Skill required: 8/10) #Emperor's Servants, good servants.(Skill required: 5/10) #Reaper, you'll be reaped.(Skill required: 6/10) #Special Agent, agent's favorite weapon.(Skill required: 7/10) #Exterminator, bug control.(Skill required: 9/10) Melee #Dark Force Saber, mobility at its fastest. Run as fast As you Can!(Skill required: 4/10) #Berserk Exoskeleton, cut them to death, how sad(Skill required: 7/10) #Power Fists, when your friend gets an op pair of fists to fight bullies.(Skill required: 5/10) #Electrosphere, area and some electricity, whats wrong with it?(Skill required: 6/10) #Demon Sword, demon's favorite blade.(Skill required: 7/10) #Storm Hammer, infamously annoying and forever WIll Be!(Skill required: 3/10) #Steampunk Fists, it's nice.....(Skill required: 6/10) #Core Sword, the core! core to death!(Skill required: 8/10) #Combat Yo-Yo, range over mobility(Skill required: 4/10) #Elder Force Saber, star wars Jedi master's lightsaber(Skill required: 6/10) Special #Reflector, when you get killed by it, reflect on your actions.(Skill required: 5/10) #Frozen Dragon, let them burn and shiver!(Skill required: 6/10) #Death Claws, don't let them hit you...(Skill required: 8/10) #Nanobots Rifle, noobs favorite special(Skill required: 2/10) #Poseidon Trident, Poseidon called, he wants his trident back.(Skill required: 5/10) #Anime Scythe, weeb's weapon (Skill required: 6/10) #Engineer Exoskeleton, lifesteal like a vampire (Skill required: 5/10) #Champion Electric Arc, high damage per second (Skill required: 4/10) #Nail Minigun, nails should hurt, right?(Skill required: 9/10) Sniper #Prototype S, headshot! (Skill required: 6/10) #Anti-Champion Rifle, one shot, one kill (Skill required: 5/10) #One Shot, tank turret that happens to hit and kill with one shot. (Skill required: 4/10) #Third Eye, this eye knows thy truths (Skill required: 6/10) #Wyvern, poisons like the snake (Skill required: 6/10) #Astral Bow, space! (Skill required: 7/10) #Anti-Hero Rifle, original and still powerful (Skill required: 7/10) #Little Cthulhu, squid poop on your face. (Skill required: 6/10) #Vampire Hunter, vampires beware (Skill required: 8/10) #Adamant Sniper Rifle, fast damage and fire rate. (Skill required: 9/10) Heavy #Christmas Ultimatum, a cluster you don't wanna be hit by. (Skill required: 1/10) #Big Buddy, only needs one shot to kill you. (Skill required: 3/10) #Champion Solar Cannon, solar power! (Skill required: 2/10) #Manga Gun, who knows how powerful this is... (Skill required: 4/10) #Adamant Bomber, junkrat's frag launcher on steroids (Skill required: 2/10) #Killer Whale, rocket jump away! (Skill required: 8/10) #Dragon King, the dragon has sated-Hanzo (Skill required: 6/10) #Soulstone, ghost lantern's distant trapped cousin? (Skill required: 3/10) #Deadly Beat, music can kill, Unless you have Earplugs! (Skill required: 6/10) #Laser Minigun, decent but used to be op (Skill required: 7/10) Category:Tutorials